Savior
by Victoria Ashley Winchester
Summary: The boys roll into a new town and discover that a sweet, beautiful woman is being abused. Will they help? Will Dean find love? Read and find out. DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Savior

Author: Victoria Ashley Winchester

Pairing: Dean/OFC

Rating: Teen for domestic violence and possible sexual situations (don't get excited, I said POSSIBLE) and mild language.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sam or Dean or Supernatural. Although I do own Waina and a '67 Chevy Impala, but it's red. I did not make any money writing this story either but thanks for pointing it out.

Summary: The Winchester brothers defend people who cannot defend themselves. But this time, there's no spirit or demon to vanquish. There's only a beautiful Native American and her abusive boyfriend. The spirits and demons come later; after they save the damsel in distress.

Characters:

Dean Winchester

Height: 6'1"

Age: 27

Occupation: Ass-kicker of evil.

Samuel Winchester

Height: 6'3"

Age: 23

Occupation: Fellow ass-kicker of evil. Researcher.

Chakwaina Blackriver

Height: 5'7"

Age: 24

Occupation: Waitress at Rosie's Diner.

Brian Anderson

Height: 6'

Age: 26

Occupation: Asshole.

SAVIOR

Ch.1 Black and Blue

"Dean if I don't get some kind of edible substance in my system soon I'm gonna start eating your arm." Sam complained. They had been driving for about 12 hours now and Sam had been complaining for at least the last 5. Much to Sam's relief, Dean pulled into the parking lot of Rosie's: a small, greasy diner right off the highway.

"Morning guys. My name's Waina , I'll be your server today, what can I get ya?" Waina asked sweetly.

'No make-up. Haven't seen that in a while.' Dean thought. 'Doesn't need it though.' He thought. 'This one has definitely got some Native American in her.' She was a dark-haired beauty with big brown eyes and an amazing body. Dean ordered his usual eggs benedict with black coffee.

"Dean are you sick or…dying?" Sam asked as Waina left their table to place their order.

" God, I hope not." Dean answered. "Why?"

"Because you just met a gorgeous woman and you didn't even give her 'The Grin'. That's your signature grin, Dean. Are you feelin' okay?" Sam asked sincerely concerned. "I think you may be losing your touch." Sam said.

"Hey, that's not even funny, don't talk like that….don't even joke. My charm is very much in tact, thank you. I'm just tired from the drive." Dean replied.

"If you say so."

"Hey, here she comes, I'll prove it." Dean promised.

Waina approached their booth. "Here ya go guys. Banana pancakes for you…" She set a large stack of pancakes in front of Sam. "…and eggs benedict for you. Can I get anything else for ya?" Waina tucked her hair behind her ear and Dean noticed just how long her hair was. It was slightly wavy and nearly reached her hips.

"Waina has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes and your hair is beautiful, have you ever considered modeling?" Dean turned on 'The Grin'.

"No, actually. You?" Waina quickly retaliated.

"Well, I did a few shoots for Abercrombie once. Name's Dean, by the way. Hey, I know some people who know some people that may be able to hook you up with a photographer. Maybe we could discuss it over dinner sometime?"

"That's sweet, Dean, but I have a boyfriend. Sorry." Waina stuck her thumbs in the waistband of her apron and strode away from their booth.

"Oooo….. that hurt." Sam said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Ow!" Sam barked when a packet of sugar connected with his left ear.

"What kinda name is Waina anyway?" Dean asked, thoroughly annoyed at being turned down by a woman.

"Sounds Native American." Sam replied. "I'll look it up for you later." And with that, the boys finished their breakfast in silence.

"Oh man, what a ride!" Dean's eyes lit up as a '59 corvette whipped into the space beside the Impala. "Whoa, take it easy buddy." Dean said to himself, surprised that anyone with such a beautiful car would drive so carelessly. Waina approached their table carrying the small tray containing their check.

"It's not his." She said in regards to the man now stepping out of the driver's door of the 'vette. "It's mine."

"Yours?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And I swear, if he put anything but premium in her, I'll kill him…. Oh god, here he comes. If he asks, I didn't say anything." Waina set the check down on the table and moved back towards the bar of the diner.

The driver of the corvette entered the diner and took off his sunglasses. He approached Waina while her back was turned and grabbed her ass with his left hand. Waina flinched slightly at the contact. "Honey, what are you doing here? You don't usually visit me at work." Waina said innocently. The man moved his other hand to firmly grip Waina's upper arm and he spun her around to face him rather violently. They were now mere inches away and Waina had her head ducked as if expecting a blow to the face. "You're lucky we're in public bitch." He whispered just loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear from the booth they were sitting in near the bar. "Dinner better ready when I get home." The man scolded. "When will you be home?" Waina whispered. "When I get home, that's when." He answered and finally released the woman from his firm grasp of her arm. The man exited the diner with an unnecessary glare to Dean, hopped back into the 'vette and sped out of the dusty parking lot. Sam was sure he saw the cook shake his head in disapproval through the small window through which orders were passed.

"Well that wasn't obvious at all." Sam said to Dean. "Just about as discreet as a neon flashing sing that says "I Hit My Girlfriend'." He turned his gaze from the cloud of dust outside the window that was the corvette to Dean sitting in front of him, seething. "Dude what did the fork ever do to you?" Sam questioned when he saw Dean clutching the utensil so firmly that his knuckles were white.

"Did you see the way he treated her?" Dean asked, clutching the fork even harder if that was possible.

"I think China saw, Dean." Sam responded. "He wasn't exactly discreet about it was he?"

"Not exactly." Dean muttered. "So what are we gonna do about it?"


	2. Author Note

Okay, this story was completely spontaneous (as are most of my stories). I was bored and needed something to occupy me because I have no life. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I want you to know that I update every 10 reviews, so I hope that gives you some incentive. I am actually Native American myself so this story is turning out to be really fun to write. Plot suggestions are also appreciated. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot….. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. I'm not making any money from the show or this story, thanks for asking. I'm still broke and will most-likely be broke for many years to come.


End file.
